


dancing with the devil

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, corruption kink?, hyunjin's a good catholic boy who's never done anything remotely sexual, hyunjin's first time with everything, theres like not much its just, this is really soft, while felix is Horny Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: He opts to take a drink from his bottle instead, tearing his eyes off of Felix for that split second. Minho says Hyunjin’s reacting in this way because he’s attracted to Felix, but there’s no way, not when he’s known he’s been straight his whole life.Sure, he can appreciate how hot Felix looks after dance practice, sweat soaking his oversized shirt and sweatpants clinging tight around his thick thighs, making the swell of his ass just that more pronounced. But Hyunjin, of all things, is not gay.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 12
Kudos: 300





	dancing with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm back!!!! after like 6 months of hiatus?? school's been really busy but my exams are over and i'm getting back into the swing of things!! 
> 
> a huge thanks to [hachi](https://twitter.com/830amskz) ([830am on ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/830am)) and [toothy](https://twitter.com/toothywoochan) ([autistic_nightfury on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_nightfury)) for helping me come up with the idea and toothy especially for listening to my ramblings and helping me when i'm stuck w writing!!! endless love for these two, go check them out!
> 
> anyways please enjoy this lil thing!

Hyunjin feels his stomach churn as he watches Felix intently, as the blonde-haired man dances. He’s slut-dropped to the floor (Hyunjin doesn’t like that the others call it that, but he doesn’t know what else to call it), before sticking his ass out as he comes back up, and Hyunjin can feel himself begin to salivate.

He opts to take a drink from his bottle instead, tearing his eyes off of Felix for that split second. Minho says Hyunjin’s reacting in this way because he’s attracted to Felix, but there’s no way, not when he’s known he’s been straight his whole life.

Sure, he can appreciate how hot Felix looks after dance practice, sweat soaking his oversized shirt and sweatpants clinging tight around his thick thighs, making the swell of his ass just that more pronounced. But Hyunjin, of all things, is _ not _ gay.

“Great work today, guys,” Minho says warmly, addressing everyone in the room. “Next week we’ll take another look at Hyunjin’s group’s piece, then give each other feedback. Sound good?”

Everyone chimes their agreement, from those idling on the floor watching to the group that had just performed, pouring out of the room one by one, until the only ones left are Hyunjin, Felix, Minho and Minho’s boyfriend, Chris. Chris too, is practically drenched in sweat, and Hyunjin only winces slightly as Minho proceeds to suck face with the eldest man. He really should be immune to Minho’s clinginess and public affection by now, but seeing him make out with Chris always startles him slightly.

“Still not used to it, huh?” Felix murmurs, before laughing as Hyunjin shakes his head shyly. “At least they’re not going to fuck right here and now.”

Hyunjin’s face heats up furiously at that. “That’s so-!”

He can’t find the words, so he’s glad Minho cuts him off instead, to argue with Felix. “Excuse you! Seeing Chris all sweaty might really turn me on, but I would _ never _ fuck in public! Who do you take me for, Lix?”

“A horny exhibitionist?” Felix tries, grinning mischievously. Minho’s nostrils flare, punching Felix square in the arm in rebuttal.

Chris only laughs at the two men who are bickering now, Hyunjin feeling too out of place with all this. “You okay?” Chris asks the younger man, who looks a little uneasy.

“Yeah, I just- I just don’t understand how you guys can talk about these kinds of things so casually.”

“It’s normal for them,” Chris laughs, albeit a little awkwardly. “I feel a little out of place when they start talking about the _ really _ weird stuff too, don’t worry.”

“What kind of- Wait, I don’t think I want to know,” Hyunjin shakes his head hesitantly. He may be close to Minho, but he sure as hell doesn’t know everything about him.

Felix and Minho have stopped arguing at this point, both men looking at him instead. Has he gotten that red? Damn it. “Sorry, is anything the matter?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. Felix just wants to stay behind with you, he has something to talk to you about,” Minho says, expression unreadable. 

Felix has a genuine look of concern on his face, nodding in agreement with whatever Minho’s saying. Hyunjin thinks Felix looks so pretty like this, blonde hair framing his face, making him look like an angel. Not to mention the fullness of his lips, the arch of his cupid’s bow, the freckles dotting his cheeks. 

Hyunjin shakes himself out of it. _ Not gay. Besides, can’t he just appreciate how pretty his friend looks? _

“Bye,” Minho sing-songs, holding Chris’ hand as they leave the practice room. “Keys are on the counter, stay safe babes!”

Hyunjin blinks quickly. _ Stay safe? _

“So, what’s the matter, Felix?” Hyunjin rubs at his neck awkwardly. Felix’s gaze is strong and focused on him, and Hyunjin can’t bring himself to meet it. 

“You’re not rushing to anything, right? I wanna help you with some dance moves, maybe get you a little more loosened up.” 

Hyunjin thinks his mom will be angry that he’s home later than usual, but that’s about it. He shakes his head. After all, he’s still new to this dancing thing. He might as well get all the help he can get.

“Sweet,” Felix grins, before leading him in front of the mirrors. “Can you run through your routine once for me? Hopefully, we can work stuff out before next week.”

Hyunjin nods and smiles at Felix as he starts the music. He runs through the motions, going over each step and the next in his mind as he tries to perform well for Felix. 

“Hold it!” Felix interjects, as Hyunjin’s about two-thirds of the way through his routine. He’s frozen in place, arms above his head and legs firm on the ground as Felix scuttles over on his knees from where he’s seated. 

“Your legwork is a little off.” He says firmly, moving one of Hyunjin’s feet further out into a wider stance. “You looked too timid earlier, this makes you look more confident.” 

Hyunjin grins down awkwardly, hands dropping to his sides. “And you’re so tense too,” Felix sighs, hands rubbing up Hyunjin’s calves now, teasingly close to his thighs. 

“Uh, Felix. What are you doing?” Hyunjin asks, unsure. 

“Don’t you like me like this? On my knees, just for you?” Felix asks coyly, biting his lower lip sensually. 

“Felix, what-?”

“I saw how you were staring at me earlier, Jinnie,” Felix pouts. “It looked like you wanted to eat me up.”

Hyunjin flushes red. Did he really look like that? He feels the cool metal of the cross on his chest burn into his skin, a reminder that the twitch… _ down there _isn’t normal. “I- uh-”

“You’re really cute, Jinnie,” Felix murmurs breathlessly. “I’d let you fuck me in a heartbeat.”

Hyunjin lets out a strangled gurgle. He’s filling out in his underwear, and he’s honestly a little terrified that he’s responding this positively to Felix.

“You’re so tense. Can I do anything to help?” Felix asks innocently now, as if he hadn’t just said something so loaded and suggestive.

Hyunjin steps back momentarily, too overwhelmed by Felix’s presence. “I- This isn’t normal, Felix.”

“It can’t hurt if it feels good, can it?” Felix pouts. “What’s the harm?”

“I’m straight!” Hyunjin blurts in his panic, but it does nothing to faze Felix. Felix only shoots Hyunjin a questioning look. “Okay, I don’t know, maybe I’m not, but I shouldn’t be doing this. We shouldn’t be doing this.”

Felix drops his hands into his lap, pouting. “I really want you, Jinnie, and I know you want me too. Don’t deny me, please.”

Hyunjin breathes in slowly, trying to wrap his head around this whole situation. A pretty boy on his knees, propositioning him for sex. He’s throbbing in his sweats, and he thinks he can ignore the burning of silver against his skin for now.

“Okay,” He says. “But I don’t know what to do, I’ve never-”

“Never…? Had sex?” Felix asks with the tilt of his head, only for Hyunjin to shake his head. 

“Been touched by someone else?” 

He shakes his head again. 

“Yourself, even?” 

And again.

“Jesus, fuck,” Felix rubs his face with his hands. “How have you survived without even touching yourself?”

Hyunjin shrugs sheepishly. “I just take a cold shower and try to sleep it off, I guess.”

“Oh, baby, I’ll make sure your first is really good, hm?” Felix assures, confident in himself. “Can I take these off?” 

Hyunjin nods, hiding his face in his hands. 

“You want this, right?” Felix asks, eyes serious. “Look at me.”

“Yes,” Hyunjin peeks out from between his fingers, voice muffled against his palms. “I want this.”

“Okay. Lean against the mirror for me, baby,” Felix smiles reassuringly at Hyunjin, before reaching for the waistband of his sweatpants. He lets his small hands skim Hyunjin’s toned stomach, the taller boy shuddering at the contact. “Let me make you feel good.”

He pulls the thin material down to Hyunjin’s knees, eyeing up Hyunjin’s erection straining in his underwear. “Fuck,” Felix gasps. “You’re huge.”

Hyunjin feels his face heat up as Felix presses kisses to his dick through his underwear. “Felix, I-!” Hyunjin squeaks pathetically, the sensation foreign to him.

Felix coos at Hyunjin’s reactions, watches the wet patch on the front of his underwear grow even bigger. “Poor baby’s so sensitive, huh? Just wait until I actually have you in my mouth, Jinnie,” Felix smiles, seeing how flustered Hyunjin is.

Hyunjin winces as his dick hits the cool air, Felix gawking at just how large Hyunjin is. The length throbs an angry red, tip leaking profusely, and Felix can’t help but lick a stripe over Hyunjin’s slit. 

The taller man gasps, hips bucking forward into Felix’s mouth. He’s about to apologise, but any words he had on his tongue dissipate as Felix licks around his dick like that, eyes screwed shut as he makes Hyunjin feel good. 

Hands scrambling aimlessly, he wishes he had something to hold on to, to hopefully ground himself as Felix swallows around him like this. He takes quick, shallow breaths, unsure of how he should be reacting right now. The slippery surface of the mirror doesn't help, but it seems that Felix reads his mind in that instant, moving his hands up to rest in his hair and squeezing. 

He lets out a small grunt, watching Felix in awe as he begins making his way down his dick, Felix’s jaw having to unhinge even more as he works his way down. 

The hands in Felix’s hair tighten the further Felix goes, Hyunjin simply shocked that Felix hasn’t choked by now, given how he’s more than halfway down his cock and how small the boy between his legs looks to be.

“Felix, it feels weird,” Hyunjin warns, panting now. Felix doesn’t budge, and Hyunjin hopes he knows what he’s doing. 

Babbling Felix’s name, Hyunjin feels the tightness in the pit of his stomach worsening, and he can barely whimper out a warning before he’s spilling into Felix’s mouth, a creamy substance spilling out the sides of the smaller boy’s pretty mouth.

Hyunjin whimpers pathetically as Felix swallows around him through his orgasm, crying out as the sensation begins to hurt. Felix pulls off of Hyunjin with a thick line of spit between him and the taller man’s cock. Felix looks pleased at this, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

The feeling of bliss begins to settle in him, weight on his chest alleviated. “What just happened?” Hyunjin asks drowsily, as he slumps down onto the floor, his legs feeling all wobbly.

“You just came in my mouth, doll,” Felix giggles. “Most people usually don’t swallow, but I always like to.” He opens his mouth to illustrate this, the red insides of Felix’s warm mouth clean. “Did it feel good?”

Hyunjin nods, more relaxed. Yet, his eyes land on Felix’s own dick straining through his sweatpants. “Can I help you out with that?” Hyunjin asks, a new wave of confidence washing over him.

Felix stares at him, and Hyunjin is worried he’s said something wrong and fumbles, “If I’m not supposed to that’s okay! I just thought I could-”

“Hey,” Felix stops him, holding his hand now. “I’d love it if you did. I didn’t want to ask because I thought it would be weird for you.”

Hyunjin shakes his head. “I wanna do this! But I don’t exactly know how…” He trails off, biting his lower lip nervously.

“I’ll teach you,” Felix reassures, pressing a kiss to Hyunjin’s knuckles. He blushes, this being the most intimate thing they’ve done today.

Facing each other, both of them kneeling on the floor now, Felix moves to push his bottoms past the swell of his ass revealing his erection. He’s much smaller than Hyunjin is, and Hyunjin thinks it looks so cute. It could probably fit easily in his hand.

“You can touch,” Felix says, guiding Hyunjin’s hand to his cock. “Explore a little. I’ll tell you if I’m uncomfortable, yeah?”

Hyunjin reaches out curiously, lets a finger trail over Felix’s slit, making the smaller man jolt. It trails over the head, and he looks up at Felix to make sure he’s doing alright. 

“That’s good. Touch me more, darling,” Felix sighs. “Like this.”

He grabs his wrist and leads it to his own dick, wrapping his hand around himself. “Just like this, baby,” Felix guides Hyunjin’s hand on him, pumping Felix’s cock slowly with both their hands. Felix hums lowly, “So good, baby. Keep going.”

Soon enough, Felix has let go of his grip on Hyunjin’s hand, the inexperienced man now working on Felix’s cock on his own. He works up a nice rhythm, squeezing down harder on the upstrokes. Felix begins to pant, chest heaving. He’s mumbling under his breath, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Hyunjin touches him. 

“You like this, hm?” Hyunjin tries to keep his voice steady as he asks Felix the question, trying to sound confident. And, he thinks it works, given the way Felix shudders and groans, leaning into Hyunjin’s touch. 

“Yeah, baby,” Felix moans, eyes screwed shut. “Please, baby, make me cum.”

He shudders at the way Felix calls for him so affectionately, and now he really wants to make sure Felix feels good. Hyunjin moves his hand faster, all while trying to will himself not to get turned on by Felix again. Felix curses under his breath, letting out a gruff warning before he’s cumming. 

The wetness on his face takes him by surprise first, Felix’s cum spurting all the way onto his cheek, across his nose and down his lips and chin. Felix looks shocked, “Fuck, I’m so sorry-”

Wide-eyed, Hyunjin brings his fingers up to his lips to swipe Felix’s cum into his mouth, curious as to how the substance tastes.

It’s sweet yet bitter, leaving a strange aftertaste in his mouth. Yet, he continues to chase the taste of it lingering on his tongue, so he slowly wipes more and more off his face with his fingers, till he’s clean (well, mostly).

Felix stares at him with a similar expression. “You really are interesting, Hwang Hyunjin,” He chuckles softly. 

“I know it’s weird, but can we do this again sometime?” Hyunjin doesn’t even hesitate asking as Felix wipes his face down with a wet tissue, the implications only really hitting him once the words are out of his mouth.

Felix smiles, obviously taken by surprise. “Sure thing, baby.”

The two men get up with some difficulty, legs feeling like jelly from crouching on the floor, but they clean up and pack up. 

Hyunjin doesn’t know how he should act after they just… _ did stuff _, but Felix eases the tension quickly. “So, would Minho be surprised if I told him what we just did?”

The taller man sputters, unsure of how to respond. “Probably? I-” 

Then, it hits him. He gasps, “You two set this up, didn’t you!”

Felix laughs as Hyunjin hits his arm hard, the cutest pout on his face. “Oh, come on, you wanted it, didn’t you?”

Hyunjin grumbles under his breath, “I’m never telling Minho anything again.”

“Hey,” Felix soothes, resting his hands on Hyunjin’s hips and letting them sway together. “It got us to where we are now.” 

Hyunjin presses their foreheads together, smiling softly. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Felix glances up at him now, big round eyes seemingly looking right into him. 

“Can I kiss you, Hyunjin?”

“Yeah.”

Felix leans up and guides Hyunjin’s face down to meet him in the middle, the lips sliding together easily. Hyunjin whimpers, trying to follow in Felix’s footsteps in hopes that he’s doing well.

They only pull away when Hyunjin begins to feel breathless, and Hyunjin stares in awe at the sight in front of him. Felix’s lips are shiny and red, cheeks a little flushed too. “For your first time, you’re not a bad kisser.”

Hyunjin giggles, and they sit around a little longer until Hyunjin’s mom calls, asking why he’s not home yet. Felix laughs at Hyunjin’s panicked state, and they decide to leave.

Felix presses a quick kiss to his cheek as he locks up, causing Hyunjin’s face to heat up almost instantly, and it’s enough to make him forget about the cross on his necklace, sitting on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please do leave me comments and kudos bc they motivate me to continue writing, and i always love to hear from you guys!!!
> 
> also bet that the title's a song by niki
> 
> [my nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)


End file.
